The Darkness Doesn't Numb Me To You
by KnightOfHeartProtectorOfSoul
Summary: This was written for a friend, so technically speaking it is RikuxMale!OC but it was origonally RikuxMale!reader. i own nothing but plot, as usual. It's also depressingly short.


Riku x Male! Reader

He supposes that this all could have been avoided.

His sword drags along the ground. The sound is unpleasant, but his arm lacks the strength. The battle has been tough and trying. But here he stands.

Riku stands opposite him. Surrounded by the darkness that he has befriended. His breaths come out in soft pants, the heartless that he had been fighting were rising again, do they ever end?

Riku suddenly grins.

"You know, I offered you a chance to be with me, but your refusal to join the darkness was rather disappointing." It simply isn't fair, he decides. Riku has lost himself to forces he cannot control. His feelings regardless, he must return Riku to his right mind, even if that means fighting him.

Though he doubts that victory is a likelihood.

"Riku… You do realise this is all pointless. All of it? We could have been happy on the Islands. We could have been happy on any world we discovered." His voice is rather sturdy. Like an oak tree, standing tall in a forest. The birds chirp, the sun shines.

"No, we couldn't have, Lennox. I do care about you, the darkness does not numb me to you." Riku steps closer. It's almost as If he is trying to reason with Lennox and it is rather infuriating.

"And why not? What wrong with just being simple and doing simple things? Just being Boyfriends and doing dorky things and fishing and sparring and taking walks along the beach?" growing rather emotional, Lennox steps closer.

"Because there is so much _more _for us, our destinies are bigger than that!" he yells and suddenly swords are hitting the ground and Riku has grabbed his wrists and pulled him closer, the darkness coils around the both of them.

"Riku, stop this. It's nonsense."

He almost didn't hear it, Riku's reply.

"_I would if I could. But it is far too late."_

The darkness erupts, surging around him and Riku vanishing in the inky blackness, gone. Suddenly feeling like he was walking on a cloud, Lennox stumbles and fumbles for his sword, where has it gone?

It had sunk into the darkness, melding into a puddle. He was sinking. His heart hammered and he felt his panic rising.

Sooner than he wanted, his legs were gone, sinking into the darkness below. Is this how he dies? Drowned by his Boyfriend(?) in a pool of suffocating, hellish darkness.

"_No!" _he yells into nothing, unable to see or hear or smell or taste, and soon he would be unable to _feel. _

The darkness pulled him under, and it felt like ice water on his skin.

When he regains consciousness, he is somewhere different. He doesn't know exactly where.

There is darkness everywhere. Rocks and platforms are suspended above him, and he feels so very cold.

His sword is nearby, and he reaches for it. He sits up and grasps it, feeling safer already in this alien place. His body aches, and when he stands and turns around, he see's someone he never believed he would see again approaching him with an apologetic face.

_Riku. _

Lennox stands, and he waits. His sword is sheathed and he finds himself running. In the land surrounded by darkness. The land _is _darkness. And it's cold, it's so, _so _cold but he doesn't care because _Riku's back. _

The cold of thee god forsaken land he and Riku are trapped in melts away. The embrace is warm and long and soft apologies are mumbled from Riku, they are disregarded. He does not need to apologise.

Tears prick at his eyelids. He does not care.

A kiss, soft and sweet and confused on Riku's part but still perfectly acceptable.

"You don't need to apologise. Just, don't leave me again. Please." Riku nods. A second kiss. Sweeter, and more co-ordinated.

"I won't."

A smile, a second warm embrace, fingers entwine. And suddenly the darkness isn't so dark, or cold anymore.

This could have been avoided, he supposes. But he's rather glad it wasn't, after all.

**A/N: This went very differently from what I had originally planned, I can't write either I am so sorry. **


End file.
